Various types of tools adapted for use with beekeeping are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a beehive frame scraping tool that includes a head portion having a first cutaway section disposed upon a first side edge, a second cutaway section disposed upon a second side edge, a top side edge disposed endwise perpendicularly between the first side edge and the second side edge, wherein the first cutaway section includes a rectangular section cut away from the first side edge and the second cutaway section includes a generally triangular section cut away from the second side edge, wherein the first side edge is usable to scrape a frame along at least two perpendicularly adjacent surfaces, the second side edge is useable to clip foundation wire, pry and remove nails from said frame, a point edge is usable to scrape a foundation groove in a frame, and a square edge is usable to scrape a wedge slot of a frame, whereby the head portion enables harvesting honeycomb and scraping and maintaining beehive frames without the need of multiple tools.